Dragonball Invasion
by Litarath
Summary: The times have been peaceful on Earth for 28 years, and many people do not even recall the troubles before Goku absorbed the Dragonballs. However, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, and their children are the only ones who still fight for the world...


Dragon Ball Invasion Saga 1: The Rise of Devla

By: Tenan, DBZFan & Akira

The times have been peaceful on Earth for 28 years, and many people do not even recall the troubles before Goku absorbed the Dragonballs. Many of the Z-Force have grown up, died, or moved on… There are not many left of the original Z-Fighters, but Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, and their children still fight for the world. Yet, the times are once again turning towards Chaos as a new threat looms in the universe…

Episode 1: Tenkaichi Budokai

The excitement was thick in the air as fighters from all around the world gathered for yet another Tenkaichi Budokai tournament. This was the first time since Omega Shenron's defeat that a tournament was taking place. The reasons for this varied and many assumed that the people in charge were afraid of yet another disturbance to wreck the tournament. That assumption, for the most part was true, but now with the long years of peace, people have decided that it was all right to have one of the famed tourneys.

"Alright, now it is time for the strength tester. Mr. Buu, will you do us the honor of setting the score?" The announcer said.

"Buu do! Buu hit soft." A fat pink creature said. It approached, tapped the machine lightly and stepped away as the digital screen ran through a gamut of numbers, and eventually settling on 200.

"That was very well-done Mr. Buu and thank you! Now, in order to qualify for entering this tourney, you must hit the machine and get higher than the base score, or equal to it. Shall we start?" The announcer said as he began calling names from a list.

"Will Tulle Sufi please step up?" The announcer said and a brown, heavily muscled man stepped up to the machine. He concentrated on hitting the machine as hard as he could. With a ring, the numbers flickered and showed 210.

"Alright, Mr. Sufi is in!" The announcer said.

This process went on for a while as various fighters came up to hit the machine, but some did not qualify and had to leave. The audience saw such numbers as 210, 215, 200, 201 and others.

"We are nearly done with the qualifying rounds… Bishonen, will you please step up to the machine?" The announcer called.

A teenage girl, about 17, with light brown skin, green eyes, a slim and lean build, black hair with yellow bangs and a strange tail walked up to the machine. She was wearing a pink and red sweater, black pants, and black shoes. She was about 5'4" and people guessed that she weighed about 143 pounds, give or take a few.

She stopped at the machine and smiled at the announcer before softly hitting the machine, which rocked with the force and rang loudly as the numbers flickered and stopped at 250.

"Wow, great job Bishonen, welcome to the tournament!" The announcer said, a bit nervously, "Now, Catica, it is your turn to qualify yourself, please come up to the machine." He said.

Another girl stepped up, but she was younger than anyone else at the tournament was and the announcer guessed her to be no more than 12 years old. Catica had light-medium tan skin, magenta eyes, and brown hair, which came to the base of her neck; she too, was lean, well built, and had a strange brown tail as well. She was about 5'6" and roughly around 85 pounds. She wore a dark blue t-shirt, light blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers.

She stopped at the machine and spoke to the announcer, "Hello, aren't you so excited?" She asked as she prepared to hit the machine.

"Yes, I am, so show us what you got Catica." He answered.

"Okay then, you asked for it!" She said brightly as she started to punch very hard, but instead chose to hit softly. She released her hit and her fist hit dead center in the punching bag, which rocked with the force, and rang loudly as the numbers flickered and stopped at 250… The same as Bishonen's number…

"Incredible, Catica, welcome to the tournament!" He said, looking at the girl curiously and smiled nervously.

"Well, that is it for the qualifying rounds… Now it is time to match up the contestants!" The announcer said and held a box with numbered balls in it. In all, twelve contestants aspired to win the prize money of the tourney. The announcer's assistant went down the line with the box, asking each player to take a ball. Catica reached in and pulled out the number twelve, while Bishonen pulled the number seven.

"Now here are the match-ups! The numbers one and three will face each other first!" The announcer said and continued down the list until all of the match-ups were complete. Catica looked at the board and found her match, number two. Bishonen looked at her own number and found that she faced number six.

"The first match will now begin!" The announcer said as the two stepped up to the arena, "I am sure you are familiar with the rules, but I will explain them anyway…"He said and then proceeded to give the contestants the details.

"All right, fighters get ready…set…FIGHT!" The referee said and signaled them to start.

Catica, Bishonen, and the others watched in interest as the fight proceeded. Number one charged in a burst of speed to number three and connected with a fierce elbow strike, which sent number three skidding back a good distance.

"Pretty good Oni, but you only caught me off-guard." Number 3 said.

"Then why did you let me Thre? Give me all you got!" Oni said as he charged once more at Thre. The two connected at mid-arena and threw many combinations at each other, but they did not gain much ground.

Time passed and as the battle drew on, the two fighters became tired; eventually Oni defeated Thre by knocking him out of the ring. The entrants watched several more battles until it came to be Bishonen's turn, the teenager walked confidently onto the arena and waited for her opponent.

"Next up are Bishonen and Si! Let the battle begin!" The announcer said as the referee gave the signal to the two.

The Tournament is well under way and Bishonen is up. How will her battle turn out? You can only tell by reading DBI!

Episode 2: Bishonen's Battle

Previously on Dragonball Invasion, a Tenkaichi Budokai Tourney began and after the qualifying process, only twelve fighters were able to make it into the tourney. Among these were Bishonen and Catica, two young fighters, with an amazing qualifying power of 250. The first few fights passed with little action, but now it is Bishonen's turn to fight. How will this match turn out? Read on to find out.

After the starting signal, Si charged Bishonen at high speed with an elbow smash and the girl did not move to avoid it. The attack connected and sent her back a few feet along the ground, where she rolled a couple of times, but got up quickly, not too badly hurt. The girl did not attack and waited for Si's next move, which he shortly made. He charged again and unleashed a fast combo of attacks, scoring a few good hits, but missing in several other places as she blocked some of his moves. Si tried again and unleashed another powerful combination of attacks, connecting a few times and missing many more as the girl blocked them.

Si backed off for a bit and stood still, sizing up his opponent… Why was she not fighting back?

"Hey, Bishonen, I came here to have a decent fight, but you are not doing anything. Come on, I am getting bored." Si said impatiently.

"I am not ready yet…" She said.

"Well, ready or not, Bishonen, we are going to fight!" Si said as he charged at her quickly with his left fist pointing right at her stomach. This time, Bishonen vanished and reappeared behind Si, while delivering an elbow smash to his spine and sent him crashing into the ground. He quickly recovered and resumed his attacks. Only this time, he too faded out and reappeared behind the teenager with a left elbow strike, but she reacted quickly and caught the hit with her own elbow, which she followed with a left punch into his stomach, making him gasp and cough harshly.

"Now this is what I want!" He said.

"All right then, just keep it up and I will give you a fight to remember." Bishonen said, smiling.

"That sounds good to me, now that you are not holding back anymore; I do not see that I should either." Si said as he began gathering his energy, and a light white aura surrounded him.

The teenager smiled, and did not raise her own power level, "Now this is going to be interesting." She said with a smile.

Si charged at Bishonen with high speed and unleashed a quick, accurate, and fierce combination. Bishonen countered by blocking his attacks and then unleashed her own combination, which included a left under hook to his stomach, a right jab to his solar plexus, and a left straight punch to his jaw. Si careened backwards and Bishonen teleported behind him, while using a left snap kick to his spine to send him back into the arena, where he crashed harshly and cracked the floor of the ring. Dazed for a moment, Si tried to recover his composure, but could not in time to guard against Bishonen's attacks. In a flash of white light, Bishonen rushed at Si to unleash another combination attack, which he could not block and she sent him crashing into the ground once more and then she backed off, in order to give him a chance to fight back. Si stood dazedly and shook his head to recover his senses.

"That was quite impressive Bishonen; you are a lot stronger than I thought." He said and the girl only smiled.

Without another word, Si dashed at Bishonen and unleashed a very fast combo that Bishonen did not try very hard to block; instead, she acted surprised and took the full force of it head on. Si connected his combination with a left punch to her stomach, a right punch to her ribs, and a left slash-punch to her jaw. He then launched a series of kicks: a left roundhouse and a left switch-roundhouse (an attack in which a right outward crescent kick follows a 360-degree left roundhouse, and switches to a left outward crescent kick that follows a right 360-degree roundhouse). Si put so much power into the attack that he sent Bishonen flying backwards fifteen feet away into the ground and she skidded for ten. A trail of dust and debris followed Bishonen and settled after two minutes; she lie on the ground, stunned for a moment before she got back to her feet, dazed and shaken. Si did not wait for her to recover and unleashed another combination attack, which sent her perilously close to the edge of the ring. As she got up, Si rushed at her again, but this time she dodged him and unleashed a powerful left snap kick to his spine, which sent him flying out of the ring and into a hole in the wall where rubble fell on him and dust went up in a cloud.

"Ring out for Si, Bishonen is the winner!" The announcer said, surprised that the girl had hit her opponent hard enough to bury him in a hole in a solid wall of cement.

Bishonen turned red as she saw the rubble stir and ran over to help Si out, "I am sorry Si, I did not mean to hit you so hard." She said as she pulled him out, where he stood for a moment with a confused look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Er… I uh, kicked you kind of hard and sent you out of the ring." She said, with a faint smile.

"Wow! That was some kick… Just how much of your power did you actually show me Bishonen?" Si asked curiously.

"Not too much, I did not want to hurt you." She said, with a blush of a faint shade of red

"Well, that was one heck of a fight, I had fun, and I look forward to fighting you again one day when I become stronger." Si said as he put out his hand in a shake, "Thank you Bishonen, I know now that I still need to train pretty hard." He said lightly as she took the hand and shook it.

"Well, if you ever want to spar, let me know." She said with a smile.

"Not for a while, I am afraid, I need more training Bishonen. You would probably kick my butt much worse than here." Si said back, grinning, "Good luck, I will be cheering you on." He said as he broke the shake and walked off.

"All right, now it is time for our next battle!" The announcer said as Bishonen took her seat and waited for her next match, which happened to be two matches away

The announcer called the names of the next two fighters, who were Wight and En, numbers eight and ten. The two stepped up to the arena and faced off as the referee blew his whistle.

Wight rushed in with En and the two clashed together with a fancy flair of moves; the two became locked in a strength struggle as they both tried at the same time to grab each other. Eventually Wight overpowered En and hurled him five feet away with a dull thud as his opponent hit the ground. Wight rushed over to En and tried to elbow drop him, but En rolled out of the way, making Wight hit the cement with a painful jarring of his shoulder. Wight got up and held his elbow to ease the pain, but En took the opportunity to attack him with a furious combination of punches and kicks, which caught his opponent off-guard. En hit so strongly that Wight flew back five feet and landed on his back with a rush of air as the breath left his lungs and En tried to attack again before Wight could get up, but he managed to roll out of the way and stand up again. Once more, the two engaged in battle. The two were about the same strength, so their battle went on for a long time, with neither side gaining an advantage; eventually En managed to win by getting in an awesome series of combination attacks and knocked Wight senseless. Now Bishonen only had one more fight to wait for her next match.

"The battle goes to En by KO!" The announcer said. The only contestants who remained were twelve (Catica), seven (Bishonen), two (WO), and ten (En).

"Wow, we have had an awesome display of talent here today, but let's get on to our next match and that is… Catica and Wo are the next ones to fight!" The announcer said and the two fighters stepped up to the arena.

"WO, do not take it easy on me, just because I am a kid! Okay?" The young girl said.

"Very well young Catica, I will not." WO said, who was an Asian about 5'6" and decently muscled.

"All right Mr. Announcer, I am ready!" Catica called, and shortly after the whistle blew to signal the start of the match.

After an interesting day of battles, now it is Catica's turn. How will she do? Stay tuned to Dragonball Invasion to find out!

Episode 3: Catica's Challenger

Previously on Dragonball Invasion, Bishonen fought against Si, and won handily. After that, two more entrants battled, which ended with En victorious. Now, it is Catica's turn to fight, how strong is this young fighter? Read to find out today on Dragonball Invasion!

Catica stood on the arena, confident and cheery as she waved to the audience.

"Hey everyone, I hope you have as much fun as I do!" She said happily, but WO rushed her and caught her off-guard for the moment. He connected with a fierce kick and sent the girl crashing to the ground as she skidded across the floor, she bounced a few times before she came to a stop and the dust settled.

"Hey, that was not fair!" She said.

"Yes it was; did you not hear the whistle blow?" WO asked.

"Yea, but usually the opponent likes to tease or taunt me before I start fighting, just because I am small." Catica said a bit confused at WO's actions.

"Those are not real fighters Catica, they are hopefuls. They dream that they are great, but they are not." WO said.

"Oh, I see, so real warriors do not goof around." Catica said.

"Well, we do a little, but only when we know that we are really good and can prove it." WO said.

"Now I see, okay, so are you ready to face a real fighter then?" Catica asked.

"You made it this far because you are a real warrior." WO said as he went into a ready stance.

"Alright, let's get it on!" Catica said as she rushed at WO and threw a few punches that WO blocked as he counter-attacked with his own. Catica managed to block a few, but otherwise, she took many hits and WO channeled enough energy into them to blast her backwards five feet from the impact.

Catica skidded to a halt as she lowered her arms and put them together as a red glow suffused them and a red ball formed in her hands.

"Wow, you are pretty tough WO, but check this out, Li-ka Fire!" She said as a red beam and fire shot forth from her hands. The red beam flew at astonishing speed to the surprised recipient and cloaked him in an aura of red, as the beam became a ball of red energy that lanced into a shockwave and blasted WO into the ground.

Smoke, dirt, and tiles flew up as WO crashed into them, littering the area with rubble. When it settled, WO stood up shakily.

"That was incredible… I have never felt anything that strong in any battle." WO said.

"See, I am a great fighter too!" Catica said happily, as she smiled with a big grin.

"You most certainly are Catica." WO agreed as he ran at the girl, who suddenly went quiet and raised her guard.

WO ran at Catica and threw a hard right punch, but the young girl dodged to the right and snap kicked his ribs, stopping the warrior in his tracks as he fell to his knees.

"Oops, did I hurt you? Sometimes I hit too hard, and then they do not want to fight anymore… That is no fun." Catica said.

"Urgh, no, I am alright, remember, we are fighting our hardest to win." WO said.

"Um… well not me though." She said as she raised her guard to intercept WO's incoming kick, which she sidestepped as she right back fisted his ribs again. WO grunted and turned around quickly with a wild hook punch that Catica ducked under as she dropped to the ground and then vaulted up with an upwards angle kick that she connected to his chest. The force of her attack lifted WO into the air and deposited him roughly about ten feet away, cracking the arena tiles.

The Asian warrior got to his feet and blocked just as Catica rushed up with a fierce punch. WO caught her arm and turned her momentum against her as he slammed her into the ground with awesome force, for the girl's speed gave him that much more power.

Catica felt the ground roughly take her body's mass and the breath rushed from her with the shock and then WO's elbow crushed into her stomach with much power.

Catica cried out as she gasped from the impact and rolled away, holding her stomach.

"Ooh… gosh that hurts!" She wheezed as she stood up, bending over to keep from feeling too sick.

WO smiled and rushed her again, but the girl sidestepped him and jump kicked his spine and he overshot his mark, crashing into the ground with a nice case of road rash.

Catica still held her stomach as he staggered to his feet.

"Hey, why did you hit me so hard?" She asked.

"It is a fight, Catica; you should expect to get hurt." WO said lightly as he wiped some blood from his face and mouth.

"Okay then, I won't be too nice then either." She said proudly.

"Huh, what do you mean?" WO asked as a blue aura surrounded Catica and she flashed over in a blur of blue light. WO felt thirty unseen blows land all over his body and he fell to the ground in serious pain once they stopped. He coughed, gasped, and tried to get air back into his lungs, but Catica was not finished and in another blur of blue and she unleashed a powerful series of kicks. She then followed that up with another energy beam, a purplish blue ball of energy formed in her hands and she launched a brilliant red beam of energy at WO, who was on his hands and knees from her assaults.

"Whee, this is so much fun, Galick Gun!" She cried as the beam connected with the injured warrior and blasted him into the ground with an explosion of energy. The dust and debris settled and WO stood weakly, swaying as he tried to reorient himself.

"Ugh, perhaps you shouldn't try too hard…" He said to Catica.

"Oh, did I hurt you that time?" She asked.

"Only… a lot Catica…" He said.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you so bad, and I just cannot help it." She said sheepishly.

"Do not worry, we are in a tournament, remember?" WO said.

"Oh, yea, I forgot…" She said as he silenced her with a powerful kick to her ribs and sent her flying back a good distance.

"Ha-ha, you forget, do not drop your guard in any fight." He said.

The girl crashed with unreal force into the ground and it cratered deeply under the impact.

"Ouch, how did he do that?" She asked as she staggered to the top of the crater to meet his incoming combination.

WO pounded Catica with a merciless rain of combination attacks and hurt her badly; he charged power into his fist and then punched her fiercely in her stomach, knocking the breath from her as she cried out in pain.

"Sorry Catica, you are too strong and I will not hold back anymore, I underestimated you because you were a child, but not again." He said as she crashed into the ground once more and weakly got to her feet.

Though WO injured her badly, Catica still had much spunk left and stood proudly, "Alright, now we can really fight!" She said as she flicked her wrists and two long chains came loose from her bracelets.

"Huh, when did the rules say that we can have weapons?" WO asked.

"Oh, that is a new rule, they have only recently decided to allow it, and the watchers were tired of seeing the same things over and over and complained too much." Catica said brightly.

"Well then, that does make this more interesting." WO said as he drew two sai from his jeans.

"Oh, sais, I love those!" Catica said as WO rushed at her and thrust them at her, but she flicked her left chain to intercept them and bound them. Next, she wrapped her right chain around WO's body, pulled him to her, and then delivered an awesome kick to WO's stomach. She jerked her left chain and WO's sai flew from his grip and clanged as they landed ten feet away and then she wrapped it around WO's body as well. She then dashed through WO's legs and pulled her chains with her, flipping WO with incredible power into the ground. She flicked her chains to free them before he touched the floor and whipped them around to her sides.

"Come WO, get your sai again!" She said, giving him the opportunity to retrieve his weapons. WO stood up, dazed, hurt, and confused at the adeptness of the girl with her chains. He retrieved his sai and then sprinted at Catica who went into her ready stance to meet his attack. When he was two feet away he lunged at Catica with his right sai leading the attack, but Catica turned to the side and slapped him away with her right chain. He recovered quickly and moved in again, but Catica used her chains to bind his hands together forcefully, disarming him as she pulled him down to the ground.

Catica flicked her chains free and waited for him to get up again as she reattached her chains to her bracelets, leaving WO to decide if he still chose to use his weapons.

"So, are you ready to go again WO?" She asked sweetly.

"Argh…you are quite skilled." He said as he got up, but left his sai lying on the ground, "I cannot compare to you skill with your chains, but a regular fist-no weapons fight is more to my liking." He said.

"Alright, I am not using my chains anymore, bring it on!" Catica said as WO leapt at her.

She blocked his flurry of punches and retaliated with a rush of kicks, which he blocked. WO dodged Catica's roundhouse doublet and leaped in with a left elbow strike to her ribs, a right straight punch, and a left upper elbow smash. Catica fell back from the onslaught and held the injured side as WO leapt in again, but this time, Catica cartwheel kicked him as she got out of range. WO dropped from the air to his knees and knelt as he tried to recover from the sudden blow while he and Catica stared each other down.

Both of the fighters recovered after a while and stood ready to fight once more.

"It is time to end this Catica, we have fought for long enough, and one of us must win." WO said.

"Well, if you are ready to continue, let's finish this up!" Catica said as she rushed at her opponent, who went into a low defensive stance. Catica threw a right punch as she came close, but WO caught her arm as he sidestepped and hurled her to the ground, but the girl flipped around in midair and landed on her feet, where she instantly launched another Li-ka Fire attack. WO tried to dodge out of the way, but Catica vanished and snap kicked him into the beam, which collided and burst into a sphere of energy before blasting WO into the ground amidst a shower of rubble.

It took a moment for WO to break free from the debris and rush Catica, who vanished again and connected a powerful snap kick into his spine. Catica began to teleport all around as she pummeled WO with countless hits. WO could not keep up with all of the attacks and Catica's constant teleportation made it hard for him to do anything. The young girl finished her attack with a burst of energy and a flurry of Ki balls that buried the Asian warrior within a globe of energy. When the globe became as big as a small car, Catica stopped firing Ki balls into it; instead, she drew energy into her hand and then forced it to the globe.

"Here it is, my Globe Burst!" She said as a she sent a shockwave of power to the globe, which then sent out another shockwave of power and the globe exploded with a brilliant flash of yellow light.

The audience oohed and aahed as WO's body flew from the globe and crashed into the cement wall around the arena. He slid to the ground and large pieces of cement fell around him, as he lay, unconscious on the ground.

"Catica wins with both a KO and a Ring Out!" The announcer said with awe in his voice, "Now it is time for our next battle, Bishonen and En, you are up!" He said as the two stepped up to the devastated arena.

"Are you ready to fight?" The announcer asked.

"Actually not… I concede defeat to Bishonen… I saw her fight with Si and I know that I am no match for her." En said, "Thank you for the enjoyable battles that I have seen today. Good luck Bishonen." En said as he offered his hand in a shake, which the teenager accepted.

"Thank you En, I wish you better luck next time." She said.

"I do not think that I will participate while you two are around." En said lightly as he indicated Catica and Bishonen," I have to train much harder if I am to stand a decent chance against you." He smiled as he turned away and walked off.

"The victory goes to Bishonen by forfeit!" The announcer said, "The next battle will be Catica versus Bishonen! We will take a fifteen minute break while the two prepare for battle." He added, dismissing the crowd to do what they would.

Catica looked at Bishonen, but suddenly remembered that WO was still at the arena's walls and then rushed off to help him. By the time that Catica got to WO's side, the medic team was carrying him out on a stretcher.

"Is he alright?" She asked them.

"Yes, he is only unconscious. Am I right if I say you are Catica?" The medic asked.

"Yes, I am, I felt bad for going that hard on him at the end and I wanted to make sure that he was okay." She said.

"He will be fine. I do not know how you made those balls of energy, but that was an awesome effect. Congratulations with your victory and I wish you luck in your next fight." The medic said as he and his team carted WO away.

"Well, that is good to know." Catica said as she turned to find Bishonen standing near a wall, watching her.

"So, you are Catica huh? That was an awesome fight back there." She said, smiling.

"Do you really think so?" Catica asked.

"Yes, I hope that you and I can fight that hard in our own battle. Why don't we make a deal?" Bishonen asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Catica asked.

"I want for both of us not to hold back at all in our fight, I want it to be one that I can remember for years after this." Bishonen said, "What do you think?" She asked.

"Hey, that sounds good to me! I love a good fight, but I warn you, just because I am little does not mean that I am not strong." Catica said as she put her hand out to shake Bishonen's hand.

"By the way, I am Bishonen." The older girl said.

"He-he, I am Catica!" The younger one said with a big smile.

"See you at the arena Catica!" Bishonen said as she turned around and walked off.

"You betcha, I look forward to this!" Catica said as she rushed off to get some water before her big fight.

Catica achieved an awesome victory against WO, and the crowd loves it. How will the battle between the two finalists go? You can only find out by reading the next Dragonball Invasion!

Episode 4: Tenkaichi Championship

Previously on Dragonball Invasion, Catica fought with WO. She finally achieved victory after a tough battle and an awesome finishing move. She met Bishonen while preparing for her next fight, in which she was to battle Bishonen herself. How will things go? Who will win the Championship? You can only find out by reading this episode of Dragonball Invasion!

The announcer stood in the arena once more as he called everyone's attention to the ring.

"We are about to begin our final battle for this tournament. The first fighter is Catica, who is a twelve year old that has managed to make quite an impression with her skills. Our second contender is Bishonen, a seventeen year old with amazing skills; she made quite the impression with her first fight and even managed to scare away one of the other contenders. These two will battle for 1,000,000 Zenie as prize money. This is sure to be one heck of a fight! Are you two ready to begin?" The announcer said.

"Yea, let's go!" Catica said happily, as she stretched out a bit.

"I am ready whenever the whistle blows." Bishonen said, smiling at Catica.

"Then let the battle begin!" The announcer said as the referee blew the signal whistle and the two dashed at each other immediately.

Bishonen was a bit faster and got to Catica first. She unleashed a powerful crescent kick and sent the younger girl crashing into the ground with a shockwave of power. Seconds later, Catica exploded out of the crater and fired a Li-ka Fire attack at Bishonen, who avoided it and teleported to Catica, while unleashing a vicious snap kick at the young girl's ribs, but Catica blocked the hit and merely lost a few feet of ground. She attacked with a furious combination and scored several hit on Bishonen, knocking her back a short distance too.

Bishonen recovered quickly and rushed at Catica with an elbow smash that Catica caught with her own, while delivering a fierce punch at Bishonen's stomach, yet the other girl blocked that attack with her knee.

The two exchanged blows for a while, but gained nothing and the two evenly matched each other; all the audience could see was random pulses of white light as the two fought on.

Catica kicked off a combination with a powerful right snap kick, a left jab, a right side kick, a left snap kick and finished it with a right straight punch. Bishonen blocked the first kick and jab, but could not block the rest and Catica sent her crashing to the ground with the remainder of her combination. A shockwave lanced from Bishonen's point of contact as rubble blasted into the air and fell in huge piles around the arena. Within seconds, Bishonen burst free from the rubble and prepared an energy attack.

Bishonen drew golden energy to her as she formed it into a golden pulsing ball with lightning flashing from it.

"I hope you are ready Catica, because here goes…Blast Ball!" Bishonen said as she threw the glowing ball of energy at the younger girl who was in mid-rush to Bishonen. Catica screeched to a halt as she tried to shield herself from the fast energy attack.

"Oh, no…This is going to hurt!" Catica said as the ball crashed into her and she vanished within it. Bishonen then fired a golden beam of energy into the ball, which caused both beams to explode with incredible power. Smoke, dust, and debris littered the air and made it hard for everyone to breathe as they coughed out the dust. When it settled, Catica was standing unsteadily with a bronze aura surrounding her; her hair had become a bronze color, yet it was still down, and her eyes were blue. Energy pulsed from her body in waves of bronze light, but clearly, Bishonen could tell that she hurt the younger girl.

"Whoa… that was something for real…" Catica said as she looked into Bishonen's eyes and smiled, "It looks like I must work harder then." She smiled as energy poured from her small body.

"So, are you ready for round two Bishonen?" She asked.

"So, you want to go Super Saiyan huh, Catica? I can do that too." Bishonen smiled as she closed her eyes and focused her power. A bronze light shone from within the girl as a light bronze-yellow aura surrounded her and turned her hair a bronze color, but it did not spike up, and her eyes became blue.

"Oh, how neat, now we can really have fun!" Catica said as she dusted her slightly torn clothes off and readied her battle stance as Bishonen rushed her. Catica sidestepped Bishonen and caught her outstretched arm in a tight grip, and then she turned Bishonen's speed against her and smashed her into the ground. Catica leaped out of the way of an energy burst from Bishonen, who was hovering in the air, powering up a ball of energy.

"Oh, no you don't Bishonen; you won't get me with that again!" Catica said as she ZK to Bishonen while she threw a series of combinations, but the older girl teleported away from every attempt and then fired her beam at point-blank range just as Catica appeared beside her once more.

The energy ball connected dead-on and shrouded Catica in a ball of energy, which exploded and blasted the girl deep into the ground. An eruption of tiles and debris shrouded the stadium as smoke and pulses of energy flickered from the point of impact. A sudden pulse of golden light cleared away the smoke and debris as Bishonen saw Catica with two golden globes of energy in her hands; Catica then put the two together and powered up her arms.

"Alright, here goes nothing, Final-FLASH!" Catica said as she launched a single huge golden ball of energy with rings around it at Bishonen, who looked around for an escape but found none.

"Oh, no, this won't be too good…" Bishonen said as she put her arms up in a defensive posture. The huge, fast-moving globe of energy crashed into Bishonen with incredible force, pushing her back as it encircled her. Catica unleashed a burst of energy and threw her arms straight out to the sides as she released her power. The ball exploded into a massive wave of energy that decimated the field, but left the bystanders untouched. Where the arena once stood, there was a huge crater with smoke and debris pouring from it; at the bottom of the crater lie Bishonen, badly injured with torn clothes and many bleeding injuries. All was still for a while, but just as the referee was going to call a KO, Bishonen pushed herself to her hands and knees and then stood up weakly.

"That… was… incredible Catica…" She said painfully as she righted herself and got into a defensive stance, "But I am far from finished." She said strongly as she went lower.

"Oh wow, you actually managed to get up after that! You are very strong! I have not had this much fun in… well… ever!" Catica said happily, as she rushed over to Bishonen with a quick and accurate combination, but Bishonen still managed to block her attacks.

The 17 year old caught Catica's left elbow on her own and threw a right punch, which Catica blocked with her right elbow; following it up with a left snap kick, which Bishonen blocked with her right knee. The two each tried their own attacks several times, but one or the other would constantly block and counter-attack. The two increased their power to try to beat down the other and then they vanished once again with only white flashes showing where they were.

The audience could see many different colored balls of energy flying around as the two tried to hit each other with their energy attacks, but to no avail, each would block and counter attack every time.

Catica rushed at Bishonen with a blaze of golden light trailing behind her as she tried once more to get in another combination. Bishonen met the 12 year old with a right elbow block and then a series of other blocks. Bishonen then tried to unleash her own attack, which caught Catica by surprise. Bishonen's left fist landed in Catica's stomach and stole her breath away as her right leg snapped into Catica's ribs. Bishonen followed up with a hammer smash to Catica's spine and sent her hurtling to the ground below, where an explosion of debris dimmed the light of the sun. The older girl drew red energy into her hands and fired a huge beam of energy at the crater below. Instead of exploding, the red beam energy filled the crater and pulsed out in a shockwave, leveling the crater and blasting Catica into a wall of the non-existent arena area. The young Saiyan slid to the ground and lie still for a moment; she quickly got up and rushed back at Bishonen, because the announcer did not call a ring out, for there was not an arena to land outside of anyhow.

Catica left a trail of bronze light behind her as she charged at Bishonen, powering up an energy attack. When she was less than five feet away, she fired her Li-ka Fire attack, but Bishonen countered with her own red energy beam. The two beams of light collided and stopped Catica in mid-air as they met; the two beams pushed each other back and forth at the owner's tried to overpower the other. Bishonen's beam began to gain ground and slowly forced Catica's back, but the 12 year old did not back down and stubbornly fought on. Bishonen's beam came within two feet of Catica and nearly completely overpowered the younger Saiyan, who sent a large pulse of energy into her own beam. Catica's beam then pushed Bishonen's to within five feet of the teenager, who added more energy, forcing the two beams back to the middle, where they stopped to a standstill.

"Ugh, there is no way that you can keep this up Catica!" Bishonen said as she poured more energy into her attack, while sweat broke out on her forehead and her beam began to push back Catica's once more.

"No, no, I won't let you win!" Catica said as she too poured more energy into her own attack and balanced the beams again.

"What does it take to beat you?" Bishonen asked as she struggled with the two beams.

"It takes a lot more than that…" Catica groaned as she resisted Bishonen's power, keeping the beams steady.

"Argh, this had gone on for long enough, hiyahh!" Bishonen said just as a bright gold aura erupted around her, pulsing with occasional lightning bursts. Bishonen's hair immediately spiked up and her eyes became sea green as even more power flowed into her.

"Huh, oh no, you can become a Super Saiyan 2?" Catica said; eyes wide with shock as Bishonen's beam began to overwhelm Catica's beam.

"Oh no, I can't let you win!" She said as she drew on all of her power to resist Bishonen's many times larger power level and the balance slightly steadied, but clearly Bishonen's beam had the advantage as Catica's beam very slowly gave way to it.

Catica cried out in desperation as she gave everything she had to resist Bishonen's power. However, it was too much and both beams crashed into Catica with unreal force, shrouding her in a blanket of energy as Bishonen poured more power into her attack and caused a chain reaction explosion with a shockwave of incredible force.

Smoke and energy geysered from the blanket of energy and Catica fell to the ground below with incredible power, battered and seriously injured.

Bishonen descended to the ground to find out if Catica was still able to go on and to her surprise, she found that the tenacious child was kneeling on one knee; many injuries covered the girl and Bishonen knew that she had to be finished.

"Bi…sho…nen I am, not done yet. I can go…on." Catica said as she collapsed to the ground, unconscious from her injuries.

"Bishonen wins by KO! Well, since that is really the only other way that she can because there is no longer an arena." The announcer said, laughing.

The crowd was quiet for a moment before the whole stadium erupted in cheers and applause; people even threw roses at Bishonen and Catica.

"Whoo hoo, now that is a fight!" A teenager, about 16, who jumped over the wall and into the arena said.

The boy was wearing a white undershirt with a red polyester shirt over it with a dragon on it.

He left the shirt unbuttoned and it flapped in the breeze that was now blowing, he also wore dark blue jean shorts, white tennis shoes and a white wristband on his right wrist. He was about 5' 11", weighed about 140 lbs and had hazel eyes. His hair was black and sloped upwards to the right. He also wore a small brown leather back at his waist, a silver chain, and a silver dragon pendant.

Bishonen looked at him curiously, as she faded back to her normal state and fell to her knees, but the teenager helped her up.

"Man, you are pretty worn out… Well, that was one heck of a fight; I have not seen one like that for a long time." He said as Bishonen noticed a brown tail twitching in excitement.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who am I? Oh, sorry, I am Tenan, I came here to watch the tournament and thought about joining it, but when I saw, you and that other girl score a 250… I was thinking, well, I would like to see what they could do, so I withdrew and I have been watching both of your fights. You two are very good, and you can become Super Saiyans! When I saw that, I thought, 'Whoa, this is awesome!' So, err… What was your name again?" He said.

"I am Bishonen…the girl I fought was Catica." She answered.

"Well, let's go see if you didn't kill her… He-he after all, that was one heck of an attack that you pulled off." Tenan said as he helped Bishonen walk.

"Tenan, what do you know about Super Saiyans?" Bishonen asked.

"Oh, I know a lot, I am a Saiyan too, so are my sister and my good buddy Syris." Tenan said.

"There are more than just us two around here?" Bishonen asked, as she was still relatively new to the area.

"Oh yea, there are quite a few of us around, but not all of them still have their tails." Tenan said as the two found Catica on a stretcher, where medics were treating her.

"Hey, do you think that we could help?" Tenan asked the medic.

"No, sir, we can treat her just fine here." The lead medic said.

"Yea, but we can get her up and running in seconds." Tenan argued.

"Young man, I am the qualified doctor here… There is no way that we can get her well in mere seconds. She will need at least a week to heal." The doctor said irritably.

"Just give me a moment…" Tenan said as he went to the little brown leather bag at his side and pulled out a green bean, shaped like a kidney bean.

"Young man, although it is true that a proper diet will help her get better, one bean will not do anything for the poor kid." The doctor said.

"Sure it can…watch this." Tenan said as he put the bean in Catica's mouth and made her swallow it.

For a few seconds, nothing happened and the doctor spoke, "Sir, I must ask you to leave now."

"Just give it a few more seconds." Tenan argued and stood fast.

The doctor sighed in exasperation and relented. Soon enough, they could see Catica's wounds heal before their eyes and she sat up.

"Ugh… what happened?" She asked, looking at everyone.

The doctor and Bishonen's jaws dropped as they saw the miracle.

"What did you do?" The doctor asked.

"Just like you said, a good diet will make you healthy!" Tenan joked as Catica jumped out of the stretcher, "Come on Bishonen, I am sure that you want that check of yours." Tenan said as he gestured for the two to follow him.

"Hey, Tenan, can I get one of those beans?" Bishonen asked.

"Oh, yea, sure, I forgot that you fought too." Tenan laughed as he pulled one out and flicked it to her.

"Bishonen, who is he?" Catica asked.

"I am Tenan; I met Bishonen right after your big fight, which was totally awesome by the way." Tenan said cheerily as Bishonen led the way to collect her check.

"Hey, did I win?" Catica asked.

"No, but you sure put up one heck of a fight!" Tenan said.

"Aw… I thought I had her too…" Catica said.

"Well Catica, I only won because I became Super Saiyan 2, otherwise, we might still be fighting now." Bishonen said.

"You know what… I will beat you some day Bishonen, do not forget about that." Catica said, smiling.

"Hmm… that reminds me of…" Tenan mused, looking at Catica curiously.

"What reminds you of whom?" Catica asked.

"Oh, nothing, never mind… It was just a passing thought." Tenan said as he dismissed the topic.

After a while, the three came to the treasurer's office. Bishonen knocked timidly and someone inside called them into the room.

"The door is open." The person said.

The three entered and walked up to a mahogany wood desk and stood in front of the treasurer's secretary, who was a good looking Asian female. Tenan tilted an eye curiously, but said nothing.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"I am Bishonen, I won the tournament and I have come here to collect the prize money." Bishonen said.

"You are Bishonen? Wow, you are an awesome fighter; I hope you participate in our next tournament… Well, once we repair everything." The secretary said as she dug into her desk and pulled out the championship check, which was about the size of a regular check. She filled it out and handed it to Bishonen.

"Congratulations, I hope to see you again at another tournament." She said and dismissed them. As the group left, Tenan flashed a wink and a peace sign at the secretary.

"Later, I hope that next time, I am the one getting the check from you!" He said with a grand smile as he whirled out the door and closed it behind him.

Back in the hallway, the three proceeded to leave to the main grounds, where reporters and everyone would want to interview Bishonen and congratulate her victory.

Congratulations to Bishonen, she is the new Budokai Champion! What an awesome victory it was indeed. What further adventures will our young heroes face? You can only find out by reading the next Episode of Dragonball Invasion!

Episode 5: A Dark Omen

Previously on Dragonball Invasion, Bishonen won the Budokai tournament and met another teenager, named Tenan, who decided to travel with her for a while as she went to pick up her winnings. It seems that Tenan will become a good friend of Catica and Bishonen. What will happen next? Watch this episode to find out!

At the common grounds, people swarmed and massed Bishonen and Catica, much to the dismay of Tenan.

"Hey, we have places we need to be at, quit shoving!" Tenan said as someone pushed him away from Bishonen and Catica, because they wanted an autograph.

"That was the most remarkable fight I have ever seen." A voice said near Tenan, who looked at the person and grinned widely.

"Hey Syris, I did not expect to see you here! I thought you would be playing with your computers!" Tenan said.

"Are you kidding me? Do you honestly think that I would miss something like this? I saw them become Super Saiyans on my TV and I came over here to watch the rest of the fight. Now that is someone I would not mind fighting against." Syris said.

"Yea, no kidding, I would not mind her one bit…" Tenan said in a mischievous manner.

"Please, Tenan, do not tell me that you are going to try to date her just because she won the tournament." Syris said with a groan.

"Nah, I am not going to ask her out, I want to train with her, she can become a Super Saiyan 2 you know. She is almost as good as Tanis. Speaking of which, have you seen Tanis anywhere? I know we came together." Tenan said.

"No, I haven't, why would I have? She is your sister you know, and your twin at that, you two should always know where each other is." Syris said.

"Hey, that is stereotyping! Not all twins have some psychic connection to their twin you know." Tenan said as the crowd began to be rougher as they tried to get to Bishonen.

He decided to take action and intervened, stopping the crowd from reaching Catica and Bishonen.

"She does have a life you know and I am sure that she does not want to spend it here with you all hounding her." He said.

"Hey, who do you think you are? We are her fans you know!" Someone said.

"Yea, well I am her friend and you guys are getting too rowdy. Seriously though, we got homework to get done." Tenan said, with a wink at Bishonen, who smiled gratefully, "So if you do not mind, could you let us go now?" He said.

"Let them go, school is important!" A mother with two young children said.

"Oh alright, but hey, Bishonen, next time I will be cheering for you." The person who had spoken to Tenan said and called everyone away as police came up to break apart the crowd.

It took at least an hour before the four were able to get free from all of the stragglers.

Bishonen found that she and Catica were following Tenan and Syris to Capsule Corp.

"Hey, Tenan, where are we going?" Catica asked.

"Oh, sorry I did not tell you… Bishonen was a bit surprised to find out that we were Saiyans, so I thought that she might like to meet everyone else." Tenan explained as he looked back at the two girls.

"There are more Saiyans? I thought that she and I were the only ones!" Catica said with surprise.

"You really do not pay too much attention do you?" Syris asked as he flicked his tail free and showed Catica and then pointed out Tenan's tail too.

"Oh wow! I can't believe that I did not see those before!" Catica said.

"Yea, well, we usually keep them hidden, people look at us strangely and ask us stupid questions." Syris said.

"So who are these other Saiyans?" Bishonen asked.

"Well, there is my mom and dad, Goten and Bra. They are both half-Saiyan. There is my Uncle and Aunt, Trunks and Pan. Trunks, who is my uncle, is a half Saiyan and Pan is a quarter Saiyan. There are also my two cousins… Gozan and Lucile, but they have gone off-planet to train somewhere and we have not heard from them in a long time. There is also my sister, Tanis, and she is the same as I am. Syris here is a full-blooded Saiyan though. Everyone else that I told you about, except Tanis does not have their tails anymore." Tenan said.

While Tenan talked and explained things to Bishonen and Catica, the older girl found herself looking at Syris to get a better view of how he appeared.

Syris was about 5'11" tall and he weighed about 168 pounds, he had dark blue eyes and jet-black hair, which resembled that of a Super Saiyan's. He had well-developed muscles and a strong build and his skin was a regular tan color. He wore a dark grey T-shirt and light grey jeans with medium gray Saiyan Battle boots. On his hands, he wore two black and grey weighted knuckle gloves.

A nudge from Catica told Bishonen that her attention wandered from Tenan's words.

"Hey, Bishonen, what is on your mind?" Catica asked.

"Oh, nothing, I am just thinking about how the other Saiyans will look." She said.

"Huh, they look just like us." Catica said, confused.

Tenan caught the exchange and stopped talking for a moment as he listened.

"Uh huh, right… sure you are Bishonen." He teased, "Anyhow… since you did not hear me say that we are nearly there… Well, we are here." He said as they approached a dome-shaped building.

"I am sure that you will enjoy meeting everyone." Tenan said as he walked into a small dome shaped house that was just outside of the main building.

"I know this is not your home, but hey, you are welcome here. Mom and Dad should be around; would you like something to eat? " Tenan asked the two girls, who declined, for they were not yet hungry.

"Alright then, let me see if I can find them all. Well, I am sure of one thing, my sister is definitely around; she is probably reading a book or something. Later!" Tenan said as he walked around a corner and vanished, with his shirt flaring out behind him.

Catica and Bishonen stood for a while until Syris plopped himself down into a chair and invited them to sit.

"Hey, what are you standing around for? Feel free to take a seat." He said as he slung himself sideways, draped his feet over the armrest, while putting his arms behind his head, and relaxed.

Catica did not need a second invitation and plopped into a couch, which sank a little.

"Oh, this is comfy! Come on Bishonen!" Catica said as Bishonen looked around and then decided to sit down too.

"Hey Syris, what do you guys do?" Catica asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you go to school and everything?" She asked.

"Oh, yea, but I go to a school where I can choose when I go or not." He said easily, reclining into his chair.

"I do too." Bishonen said.

"What about Tenan?" Catica asked.

"Oh yea, he and I are in the same class." Syris replied.

"Why do you two do that?" Catica asked, curiously.

"If we went to a normal school, we would not be able to protect the Earth." Syris answered.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Catica asked.

"You two and everyone else may not know it, but there are always people who are trying to destroy our world, take over the universe and you know, those kinds of things." Syris replied.

"So you and Tenan go and fight these guys and stop them?" Catica asked.

"Not only Tenan and I, but Tanis does too." Syris said.

"What about the others, what do they do?" Catica asked.

"Well, they help too, but they have regular jobs that they must do too, so they cannot always help us. Most of the time, it is only Tanis, Tenan, and myself." Syris answered.

"What school does Tanis go to?" Catica asked.

"She goes to school with Tenan and me too." He said.

"How many people have you fought against?" Catica asked.

"Boy you sure do ask a lot of questions!" Syris laughed.

"He-he, I know, but this is all new to me and it sounds cool! I mean, how awesome would it be to know that you are saving the world while you live normally too?" Catica said.

"Well, it is fun, but not always…People do die when we have to save the world…Just ask Tenan, he knows what it is like and he did not like it at all." Syris said solemnly.

"What do you mean? How can Tenan die when he is still here?" Catica asked.

"There are seven magic balls that we collect every year. We call them Dragon Balls, when we get all seven of them together; the magic dragon in them will grant us two wishes of anything we want. You can bring people that died back with them. Basically, anything that you can think of, the dragon will give you." Syris explained.

"Wow, but why do you have to get them again the next year?" Catica asked.

"Well, for one thing, those people that we have to fight can use them too and they make bad wishes that hurt people. Second, each time you collect the Dragon Balls and make a wish, they turn into stone and vanish for a year after you use them." Syris said.

"So, every time you make your wishes, the Dragon Balls go away and we cannot make any more wishes until we find them again after one year. Is this correct?" Bishonen said.

"Yes, it is." Syris answered.

"Well, is it possible for someone to get the Dragon Balls while they are stone and then hold them for one year before they make their wishes?" Bishonen asked.

"No, you cannot even tell that it is a Dragon Ball until the year has passed. If you collect some rocks that you think are Dragon Balls, chances are, they are not and all you will have is a nice collection of heavy rocks." Syris said with a smile.

"That is quite interesting…" Bishonen said as she thought about the Dragon Balls.

"Is it possible to beat the bad guys with the Dragon Balls?" Catica asked.

"No, the dragon is not strong enough to do that." Syris said.

"Oh darn…Well, if we cannot do that, then the bad guys cannot hurt us with them either right?" Catica asked.

"Yes, that is right." Syris said.

"Oh, neato, at least we know that we will not suddenly drop dead!" Catica exclaimed happily and Bishonen and Syris laughed.

"You really are quite something else…" Syris said with a smile.

"Hey, Syris, are you done talking yet? Tanis and I have been waiting for…hmm, fifteen minutes already." Tenan said as the three turned to look at him leaning on a wall with a pretty girl standing at his side.

Tanis was 5'10" and weighed about 130 pounds. She had long, smooth, raven black hair that came to her mid-back, which striking violet eyes accented beautifully. She had a slim build, but was very beautiful; her skin was fair, but not pale and it made her hair and eyes stand out very well. She wore a skintight dark blue long sleeve shirt that went halfway down her torso and left her belly exposed, which was an intriguingly attractive effect. She wore skintight jeans that were a shade or two lighter than her shirt and white cross-country training shoes with white ankle socks; she had a silver wristwatch on her right wrist and a silver necklace around her neck and she too carried a brown leather bag similar to the one that Tenan wore.

Tanis smiled somewhat shyly and introduced herself, "Hello, I am Tanis… Tenan has told me quite a bit about you, Bishonen and Catica." She said as she shook their hands and smiled again.

Catica looked at Tanis curiously, "Is it true that you help protect the world too?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, I do." She answered quietly.

"How many times have you fought with these two?" Catica asked.

"I fight with them all the time, we are a team." Tanis said.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Tenan told us that there are other Saiyans here, will they be coming soon?" Bishonen asked.

"No, unfortunately not, they are busy right now." Tanis said softly.

"Oh… I see will I be able to see them later?" She asked.

"No, they are not even on this planet right now. To be honest, they have been gone for several months now…" Tenan said thoughtfully.

"I wonder what could have happened that they had to leave. Also, what could keep them gone this long?" Syris wondered.

"I do not know, but a message that I managed to catch a couple of months ago said something about dark energies headed here… The message also said that whatever it is would be very powerful." Tanis said solemnly as she recollected her thoughts.

From the back of the house, a high-pitched keening noise sounded off.

"Hey, maybe that is word from them, let's go check it out!" Tenan said as he rushed to the back room with the other four hot on his trail.

The five Saiyans came to a large computer screen and a line of text panned across it. Tenan, who was in the front read it aloud, but the message flickered and only three words appeared, "…danger… great distress…"

"What could this mean?" Tenan asked.

"Are they in trouble, can you read anything else?" Tanis asked worriedly.

"Let me try my hand at this." Syris said as he walked up to the computer, pulled up a chair, and began punching keys on the console.

"What is he doing?" Catica asked.

"Syris is the computer genius; he might be able to rebuild some of the message." Tenan said as the other Saiyan worked with the keyboard.

"Darn, this signal is so bad that I cannot really make anything out of it…" Syris said as he looked on the screen and then typed in a series of commands. The screen flickered and revealed a small part of the incoming message, "Devla…great power…be careful…" Syris tried repeatedly to restructure the message, but the communication failed and the screen faded to black.

"Damn it, I lost it!" Syris swore, "I should have been able to restructure that. What is going on?"

"They must be in trouble, we must find them and find out what they meant by Devla. Who or what could that be?" Tenan said.

"Perhaps that is what they went to investigate…and Devla is someone that we will have to fight." Bishonen suggested.

"Hmm, I think you are right… but how can we find them? We are too far away to trace their energy and we cannot instant teleport like Goku could…" Tanis said.

"What do you mean by 'we will have to fight'?" Syris asked.

"I think that we will go with you!" Catica said happily.

"No, it will be too dangerous for you two. I know that you have great powers and everything, but I will not let you come. We have more experience with this sort of thing and you do not." Tenan said firmly.

"Well how can you expect us to become better if you do not let us come? Anyhow, what if this 'Devla' person that you speak about is stronger than all three of you?" Catica asked.

"Tenan, she does have a point; every time that we have had to fight someone, they have always been stronger than the last person we fought. Who knows, perhaps this 'Devla' is a lot stronger than we know? Furthermore, it cannot hurt to have them with if Devla is not as powerful as we think." Syris said.

"Tenan, I have to agree with Syris on that point." Tanis said.

Tenan started to argue, but knew that his opinion did not matter anymore, "Fine… but I warn you two… This is not some fun and games Budokai tournament. People die and that is a fact…" Tenan said as he whirled around and stalked off, leaving the four to puzzle over his sudden change of mood.

"Um… are you hungry yet?" Syris asked lightly.

"Uh, sure, food sounds nice…" Bishonen said.

"Oh, yes, food is a great idea!" Catica cheered.

"Well, let's go then." Syris said leading the way as Tanis trailed behind the group.

What could the dark message and hinted menace of Devla mean? What has happened to the other Saiyans? Will our heroes be able to find them? Stay tuned to Dragonball Invasion to find out!

Episode 6: Tenan's Challenges

Previously on Dragon Ball AM, Bishonen and Catica met Tanis, who is Tenan's twin sister. The new friends also received a dark message, hinting at danger soon to come. Concerned, the two girls decided that they want to help Tanis, Tenan, and Syris. They told the others that they would fight with them, which was news that Tenan was not too happy to receive. The Saiyan teenager stormed off to his room to have some time alone. What awaits our heroes now? Read on to find out!

"Those foolish girls… Why do they want to come with us? They are not strong enough to face off against the things that we have fought… They will just get themselves killed. Argh, they are such idiots!" Tenan said as he fired a huge beam at nothing in his HTC as he tried to work off his frustration.

A blue light shone and Tenan's beam returned to him and he dodged out of the way, as it crashed into the wall and faded out.

"What the heck is going on?" He asked.

"Tenan, perhaps you shouldn't be so rough on those two." Tanis' voice said as its owner walked into Tenan's sight, with a light blue glow in her hands, "Tenan, you saw them fight at the Budokai, don't you think that they deserve a proper chance? Bishonen is the champion too, why would you deprive them of something that they want to do?" Tenan's raven-haired sister asked.

"Yea, they are strong, but still, they do not compare to us… We have more experience and two of us can become Super Saiyan 3, should not that be enough?" Tenan asked.

"You underestimate them Tenan, I know that both of them are much more powerful than you want to believe. Is it because of Meru? Do you not want the same thing to happen to them as it did her? That was not your fault…" Tanis said.

"I know, but I do not want to see anyone else go like that… Look at them… Catica cannot be much older than 12! How on Earth can she be strong enough to face this 'Devla' character? I do not know about Bishonen, but she seems too delicate…like Meru was." Tenan said as he turned his head away, looking at the blank walls.

"What about me? Many people never even guess that I fight too. Why do you not have the same fear for me as you do them?" Tanis asked.

"Tanis, that is something totally different, you can become Super Saiyan 5 if you must, but they cannot. Mom and Dad's message did not go into too much detail, but I could feel Devla's power somehow… I know that she will be far stronger than anyone we have fought until now. I am sure that her power matches that of Cyrax's, this will not be easy Tanis, and I do not want them to suffer as everyone did from that fight. Look at how many people Cyrax killed, look how many people that we could not bring back because he destroyed their souls…When I look at Catica, I can see Meru's face, I can see Meru's personality in her… The two are too much alike… I do not like this. Cyrax destroyed many of our friends and obliterated their souls. Not even the Dragon Balls have the power to undo that damage." Tenan said.

"Well, then why don't you test their abilities, to prove to yourself that they can handle themselves when it counts? Will that satisfy you, will you be able to rest easy, knowing that they have the strength to defeat you?" Tanis asked pointedly.

"Actually, yea, you know what, that sounds like an awesome idea!" Tenan said excitedly, "Besides, it cannot hurt to get a little training in either." He said.

"They are just outside of the doors waiting for you." Tanis said with a smile as she saw Tenan's jaw drop.

"Y-you planned all of this Tanis? How did you know that I would want to fight them myself?" Tenan asked, puzzled.

"You are my twin, I know you better than you know yourself sometimes." Tanis beamed as she opened the doors and let Catica, Bishonen, and Syris into the HTC.

"Hey, are we having a party that I did not know about?" Tenan asked lightly.

"Yea, we sure are Tenan. I am so going to laugh when Bishonen wipes you out." Syris shot back, teasing his friend.

"Hmph, no one can match my power. He-he, Tanis is the only one in this room who can." Tenan smirked as the two new girls walked up.

"What would you two think about sparring with me huh?" Tenan asked the two girls.

"I do not need to fight you two-on-one. I am pretty sure that I can handle you myself." Bishonen said as she flicked a strand of her yellow bangs aside.

"Alright, here is the deal, if you can one: beat me two: match me or three: give me a good fight. Then I will not doubt your powers. How does that sound?" Tenan said.

"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Catica said as she stepped forth.

"You want to go first? He-he, that is fine by me, so get ready!" Tenan said as the others stood aside and he leapt backwards to give Catica a good amount of room to prepare herself.

"One, two, and three… GO!" Tenan said as he rushed at Catica, who went into a low defensive stance and sidestepped his initial attack.

"That is cool with me Catica, I was just seeing if you were ready. Now let's go!" Tenan said as he vanished and reappeared behind Catica, who turned around and blocked his attacks with her elbows.

Tenan threw a roundhouse kick at Catica's ribs, but she lowered her elbows to block him and then countered with two kicks of her own. Tenan took the first kick squarely in his own ribs but managed to block the second with his left forearm.

Catica ZK around and threw many punches, but Tenan was faster and blocked many of them. After one particular bout of blocks, Tenan instantly launched a Kamehameha wave at Catica, who did not expect the move and took it head-on. The blue beam covered the girl in blue light and blasted her into a wall, which stood strong and deflected her to the ground. Catica hit harshly and tried to recover her breath, but Tenan did not wait and ZK over to her, picked her up, and then threw her across the room into another wall, where she collided fiercely and slid down. Tenan ZK to Catica's fallen form and tried to pick her up, but his hand went through and he stopped for a moment, confused.

"Over here Tenan!" Catica called as the older Saiyan turned around to see Catica with bronze hair, blue eyes, and a light bronze aura around her.

"Take this you big bully, Li-ka Fire!" Catica said as she launched the beam of energy at Tenan, who brought his arms into a defensive position, but Catica expected that and ZK behind him.

"You will not have any luck with that Tenan!" She called as she launched another beam at him.

"He-he-he, foolish move Catica…" Tenan said darkly as his eyes glinted and became green as his hair spiked up like yellow stakes. A bright gold aura flashed around him and faded as a blue dome of energy surrounded him and absorbed Catica's beam attacks.

"What is that?" She asked as she cut off the flow of power to her hands.

"It is called, Energy Shield…Waragh!" Tenan said as he powered up the field and blasted it out from him in a 360-degree pulse of energy, which caught Catica unprepared as it collided with her. A massive surge of energy exploded from the blue shockwave and blasted Catica across the room into another wall, where she collided viciously and slid down, as she lost her Super Saiyan form and fell to her knees.

"Ugh… he is so…s-st-strong…" Catica said, as she lay, unable to move.

Tenan reverted to his regular form and walked up to Catica, where he knelt down beside her.

"That wasn't too bad, but you still need quite a bit of training." He said lightly, in a good mood now that he was fighting again.

"How does that s-shield work?" She asked, struggling to get up.

"That was one of my more powerful techniques. It absorbs the energy of energy attacks and then unleashes it with a burst that is eight times more powerful than whatever it absorbed. That was a neat trick huh?" Tenan said.

"Does that mean I can't fight with you anymore?" Catica asked.

"Of course you may fight with us… Why did you ever think that I did not want you to?" Tenan asked.

"Because I heard everything you said to Tanis, you do not want us to fight because you are scared that we will die." Catica said.

Tenan grew quiet, "Yea, you are right, I do not want you guys, or anyone to die…but I know that we will need your help… my heart tells me so." Tenan said softly, "I just wanted to fight you. That is all." He added brightening up again as helped Catica to her feet and gave her a Senzu bean.

"Take a break and rest for a while. He-he, it is Bishonen's turn to show me her power." Tenan smiled as he walked over to the older Saiyan.

"Just curious… how old are you two anyhow?" Tenan asked as he looked at Catica and Bishonen.

"I am twelve years old!" Catica said proudly.

"I am seventeen." Bishonen answered.

"I thought as much… By the way, Tanis and I are sixteen and Syris over there is eighteen." Tenan said, pointing out his friend to Bishonen, who looked at Syris in interest.

"Anyhow, are you ready to get your butt kicked Bishonen?" Tenan joked.

"Hmph, I think that you might want to keep your confidence in check Tenan. I am stronger than you think." Bishonen smiled as she looked at Tenan again after taking her attention off Syris.

"Oh you really think so? Then let's get started with this!" Tenan said as he readied himself for action while Bishonen went into a cat-like seeming pose, very low with legs wide to center her balance as she held her right hand out in front and her left hand near her abdomen.

Tenan flashed over in a blur of blue light, but Bishonen easily back flipped away and then leapt sideways as he rushed her.

"Alright, that was pretty cool, let's see what you can really do." Tenan said as he skidded to a halt.

Bishonen smiled as he ZK and reappeared right beside her with a high flying kick, which Bishonen blocked on her forearm and countered with a red beam to Tenan's torso, which blasted him across the room where he hit a wall with awesome force, similar to Catica.

He slid down and landed on his knees, surprised at the power behind her attack.

"Ugh, that was incredible, but you were just lucky that time." Tenan said as he stood up and readied himself for impact with Bishonen's fist when he saw her flash towards him in a blaze of purple light.

The impact struck his back like a speeding semi-trailer and he crashed to the floor. He felt Bishonen's energy rise and he rolled out of the way just as a rain of red energy balls peppered the spot and followed him.

"What is going on?" He asked as he flared his Energy Shield to protect himself, which seemed to help a bit. However, the rain of energy did not stop and soon his shield faded to pale green, then yellow, then orange and finally red. The shield stayed red for a few seconds and then it caved in and exploded violently, blasting him into the ground with unbelievable power while the hail of red energy balls continued, pounding him mercilessly.

Bishonen was looking at Tenan's form, which her red energy balls obscured behind a screen of red energy. Bishonen held her hand high and then snapped it at the red globe of energy, which stopped the rain of energy balls. She powered up for a second and then hurled a huge red ball of energy at Tenan.

"This is the final part of my Blitzkrieg Destroyer, hiyahh!" Bishonen said as the ball crashed into Tenan and the red globe of energy, which resulted in a massive burst of power as a shockwave lanced out and cratered the ground deeply. Smoke and debris clouded the warriors' vision and they could see neither Bishonen nor Tenan. It took a while for everything to settle down before the others could see again, and the sight shocked them.

Tenan stood weakly at the top of the crater while Bishonen hovered nearby with a smile on her face.

"Wow…that is some attack Bishonen…You are much stronger than I thought…" Tenan said as he shimmered and transformed to Super Saiyan, "I do not know how you could have so much power with out a transformation, but I know this, you are not out of my league just yet…" He said, as his aura became a deeper gold with lightning occasionally flashing and his eyes became a dark green while his hair spiked up even more as he entered Super Saiyan 2.

"I think it is time to take it up a notch, don't you?" He asked.

"I will be more than happy to oblige you." Bishonen smiled as her hair jetted back, spiked up, and became golden as her eyes changed to a deeper green while a golden aura interlaced with lightning appeared.

Bishonen's power awed Tenan, but he did not show anything of his surprise.

How the heck can she have even more power than I in Super Saiyan 2? He thought, This will not be easy, but I do not want to use my Super Saiyan 3 form, it uses too much energy too quickly… He mused.

"Wow, that is really something, but I bet you cannot match the power of this form!" Tenan said as he decided, against his better judgment, to become Super Saiyan 3, "Alright, this is it, Bishonen, hiyahh!" He said as his aura burst into a brilliant gold color with constantly flashing lightning as his eyes changed to a deep dark green while his hair became even more spiky and fell down to his back. His eyebrows, however, did not go away in the manner of Goku's, instead, they became a very dark golden yellow.

"Oh, this is getting better and better with each moment." Bishonen smiled as she maxed out her power in her Super Saiyan 2 form.

"He-he-he, now you do not stand a chance." Tenan said cockily.

"I don't, how can that be?" Bishonen asked sweetly, "Oh, well, it looks like I have no choice but to fight anyhow." She added.

"What is wrong with you? You should be scared stiff!" Tenan said.

"He-he-he, I do not get scared very easily…so, are you going to kick my butt yet?" Bishonen asked.

"Whatever, if you really want a thrashing, let's go for round two!" Tenan said cockily as he flared his aura and concentrated his power as Bishonen smiled and vanished with out Tenan even noticing it.

"Huh, where did she go?" He asked, looking around for any sign of her.

"Hey Tenan, look over here!" Bishonen called as she fired a red beam at Tenan, who faded away and reappeared with a powerful left snap kick to Bishonen's stomach. The force of his attack knocked Bishonen's breath from her and she gasped in pain. Tenan then followed up with a series of punches with a few kicks, which sent the girl crashing to the ground, but the agile girl flipped around and landed on her feet, gouging a new crater in the ground.

"He-he, well, that certainly was strong, but seriously, can you do any better?" Bishonen asked, unfazed by Tenan's demeanor and still just as confident as before.

"How do you do that? No one can take a hit like that normally; even Tanis has trouble with that!" Tenan said.

"I am not like other people Tenan…" Bishonen smiled as she vanished and reappeared behind him as she unleashed a furious left punch, which Tenan blocked with his right forearm as she threw a right snap kick that Tenan blocked with his left knee.

"Nice try, but you will have to work harder than that to beat me." He said as he pushed her away with a surge of his aura energy.

"Oh, I am not even trying too hard." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Tenan asked.

"Never mind, Tenan, he-he, I told you that I am far stronger than you think." Bishonen said coyly as she vanished again and delivered a bout of combination attacks that Tenan could not block all the way.

Several particularly powerful hits broke Tenan's guard and connected with his stomach and solar plexus making him gasp as he coughed harshly. Bishonen delivered an axe kick to Tenan's spine and sent him speeding to the ground at high speed. The ground even cratered three feet before Tenan ever touched it. Upon Tenan's impact with the ground, it cratered massively and tons of debris and tile leaped into the air as a shockwave from the force lanced out. Bishonen then launched another Blitzkrieg Destroyer and continued her assault for five minutes straight. A cloud of energy and dust shrouded the younger Saiyan from view and the older Saiyan girl continued her assault and finished it with a huge red ball of pulsing energy; a massive explosion shook the entire HTC and threatened to destroy it, but Bishonen controlled her power just enough to prevent that from happening. When everything settled down, Tenan stood at the rim of the crater, his clothes in tatters with many seriously bleeding injuries.

He swayed unsteadily as he reverted to normal, his energy exhausted; he shot a glaring look at Bishonen with a fearsome glint in his eyes, "I may not be able to defeat you with my Super Saiyan forms anymore, because you drained my energy. However, I will fight until I can no longer continue… You may do whatever you wish with your own transformation now, I do not care, but one way or the other…I will fight you." He said darkly.

"Perhaps you might want to give up instead." She smiled back.

"Bishonen…I thought I should tell you…Tenan's pride will never let him back down…That is why he always gets himself hurt so badly…" Tanis said softly.

"You stay out of this, Tanis. Bishonen, bring on your worst! Take a Kamehameha!" Tenan said as he fired a huge blue beam at the dark-skinned Saiyan who turned in surprise and took the hit head-on, unable to do anything else because it came so fast. The beam's power blasted Bishonen clear across the room and into a hard metal wall; she hit roughly and even left an imprint of her body in it, but otherwise, she appeared not to have suffered very much.

"That was pretty fast Tenan, but you cannot keep this up for very long without any power left." Bishonen said as she fell out of the wall onto her knees and stood up.

"He-he, just because you can transform and I cannot, does not mean that you can still beat me." Tenan said cockily.

"You sure are a cocky cuss. Let me teach you some manners." Bishonen said as she faded away and reappeared with a fierce combination of attacks, which Tenan could barely block. The girl's incredible power prohibited Tenan from reacting as quickly as normally and she crushed him into the ground. Tenan zanzokened out of harm's way just as Bishonen fired a red beam into where he lay previously.

"Nice try Bishonen, I may not have all of my powers, but I am still one slippery sucker to catch." He said, smirking as she fired another beam at him, but he merely pointed his two front fingers at her beam as a black energy appeared at their tips. Tenan had both fingers next to each other as his thumb bent all the way and touched his index finger's first joint.

"Think quick Bishonen, Ray of Destruction!" Tenan said as the energy became red and jumped out in a pencil-thin trail as it intercepted Bishonen's attack.

"Do you actually intend to stop me with that?" Bishonen asked as she poured more energy into her beam.

"Yes, actually, I will stop you." Tenan said cockily as he merely continued the energy flow into the red beam. The two beams collided and Tenan's 'Ray of Destruction' began to absorb the energy from Bishonen's beam, making it faster, bigger and stronger than it ever was before. It was now more than quadruple the size of Bishonen's energy beam and the two were at a standstill pushing against each other.

"Come on you!" Tenan said as he poured the last of his energy into his attack.

The Ray of Destruction grew to two times more its size and then rushed back along Bishonen's beam.

"What the heck is happening?" She asked.

"He-he-he-he, meet your defeat at my hands." Tenan said cockily.

"I…don't…think so, hiyahh!" Bishonen said as she flared her aura and poured massive amounts of energy into her attack.

Much to Tenan's chagrin, his own attack turned back to him.

"What, no, that is impossible!" Tenan cried as a blue glow covered him just as his own attack collided with his chest and vanished within it.

Tenan let his hands fall to his side in defeat….

"Later, this will not feel good…auugh!" Tenan cried as a huge surge of energy rushed from him and unleashed a nuclear-seeming explosion, which leveled everyone present, damaging him or her as well as Tenan himself. A final blue glow around Tenan shimmered, grew bright, and faded away as black and red energy shrouded him and then another explosion blasted him into a solid steel wall with unmatched power, all sorts of debris darkened the room until it faded away to reveal Tenan, with a very faint blue aura around him.

He was a mess; his clothes were shredded and barely hung on. Countless injuries covered his body and even his Senzu bean bag no longer existed.

He fell to his knees in agony, "Never before….has anyone countered that move… Awesome, simply awesome, Bi…sho...nen" He gasped as he fell on his face, unconscious.

Bishonen reverted to normal and walked up to him.

"Is he…dead?" She asked as she touched him, but he did not respond.

"No, but you sure gave him one hell of a beating that he will never forget!" Syris said, laughing deeply, while Catica laughed as well.

"It looks like he was not so tough after all." She joked.

"Actually, that was his most powerful attack that he used." Tanis said quietly, "I have only seen him use that move twice, with this being the second time."

"What does that move do anyhow?" Bishonen asked.

"It absorbs the energy of any beam and overtakes it, adding that power to its own, making it much more powerful, bigger, and faster, usually by at least a hundredfold or more. It follows the path of the opposing beam and goes right to his opponent's chest. Upon impact, it vanishes into his opponent's body and literally melts everything inside, finishing with a massive explosion, which is, more often than not, lethal." Tanis explained softly.

"Doesn't that mean that he will die now?" Catica asked, worried.

"Not him, he made the move, so he is the only one that knows how to protect his body from its lethal caress, but no matter, he now has absolutely no energy left. Come on, let's get him to a bed, he is going to have to rest." Tanis said as she picked up her unconscious brother and carried him out of the HTC, with the others on her heels.

"I guess that he has learned not to mess with you now eh?" Syris said as he rubbed Bishonen's shoulders, sending a delightful tingling down her back.

"Yea, he sure does…" She said dreamily, thrilled at his strong touch.

"Ugh, come on you two, let's get out of here!" Catica said as the young girl rushed off to get away from the two.

Syris and Bishonen looked at each other for a moment and smiled, "That Catica sure is something else…" He said as he escorted Bishonen out, draping his arms across her shoulders in a friendly way, supporting her as she felt fatigue attack her senses and she nearly fell down.

"Come on Bishonen, you need to rest too, I am sure that fight took a lot out of you." He said as they left the damaged HTC.

Wow, that was some fight! How did Bishonen actually manage to defeat Tenan? That is something quite unexpected! What new amazing things await our friends? Stay tuned to Dragon Ball Invasion: AM to find out!

Episode 7: Glimpse of Darkness

Previously on Dragon Ball Invasion: AM. Tenan decided to test Catica and Bishonen's powers. First, he fought Catica, but though she put up a good fight, she quickly fell to his power. Next, he fought Bishonen and after a grueling battle, she managed to defeat Tenan with his own move, which no one had ever done before. What adventures will the Saiyans face today? Watch to find out!

Tanis brought Tenan to his room and set him on his bed, while Syris helped Bishonen to Tanis' bed, which was in the same room as Tenan's, because Tanis and he shared a room.

"Hey, Bishonen, are you comfortable with this?" Syris asked as he looked at Tenan's unconscious form.

"Yea, it is alright…I just want to rest." She answered.

"Okay then, but if you need anything, do not hesitate to call one of us." Syris said he turned around and left the room, leaving Tanis, Tenan, and Bishonen behind.

Tanis tended to Tenan's injuries as he slept and she bandaged him up.

"Bishonen, do you need some help too?" She asked.

"I think I am alright." Bishonen replied.

"Nevertheless, let me take a look at you." Tanis said as she walked over to Bishonen's bedside and found many wounds, which were still open and bleeding a bit.

"I think that you believe you are a tough one huh?" Tanis teased as she tended to Bishonen's injuries, patching her up and treating her wounds.

"Hey, Tanis, I noticed that you carry Senzu beans like Tenan; may I have one of those instead?" Bishonen asked.

"I am sorry, Bishonen, but no, our two bags were all that Korin had, and this season has not been one of the best for growing Senzu beans. You happened to destroy Tenan's bag when you fought him, so this is all we have left, and we will need to save them for when we have to fight 'Devla'. You will have to recover the old-fashioned way." Tanis smiled as she pushed Bishonen back onto the bed.

"I see... Alright then…" Bishonen said.

"I have a question for you Bishonen." Tanis said softly.

"What is that?" The dark-skinned teenager asked.

"How do you have the power to defeat a Super Saiyan 3 as a Super Saiyan 2?" Tanis asked, curiously.

"I prefer not to answer that question." Bishonen replied as she turned her head away.

"Oh, why not Bishonen? I am just interested that you have so much power." Tanis asked.

"Now is not the time… Tenan strikes me as the jealous type and I would not want him to hate me for having more power than he has. He reminds me of Vegeta…" Bishonen said.

"What do you know of Vegeta?" Tanis asked, surprised.

"My mother told me that Prince Vegeta was very jealous of a Saiyan named Kakarot, because he happened to have more power than the Prince. Tenan seems to have many of the traits of Vegeta that my Mother told me about before she died." Bishonen said.

"Bishonen, how does your mother know all of this?" Tanis asked, stunned and confused.

"Um, let's not talk about that anymore… I am kind of tired." Bishonen said evasively.

"Oh… alright, get some rest then, but please, call me up here if Tenan wakes up." Tanis said, disappointed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Tanis stood in the hall for a while, thinking about what Bishonen told her.

There is something about her… What does she hide? She thought as she walked off and rejoined Syris and Catica.

"So, how are Bishonen and Tenan?" Syris asked, curious about their well-being.

"They are alright, they just need to rest." She answered distractedly.

"Tanis, what is going on?" Syris asked, keen on his friend's actions, which were not normal.

Just then, a buzzing from the back of the house told the three that an incoming message waited for them.

"Oh, come on, let's go!" Tanis said as she rushed away, with her raven hair streaming behind her.

"Maybe that is Goten and the others!" Syris said as Catica ran behind him trying to keep up…

A powerful burst of energy blasted Gozan, Lucile, Goten, Bra, Trunks, and Pan into a mountain, shattering it into oblivion.

"Argh… what the hell kind of person can do this to us so easily?" Gozan asked as he burst out of the rubble with a glow of golden light around him.

"Uncle Goten, Aunt Bra, are you alright?" Lucile asked as she burst free with a bronze aura whipping around her.

"Argh, she has so much power… How can we stop her?" Bra asked as she staggered from the rubble, with many gashes and blood running down her clothes.

"Ugh, we must work together, but she keeps taking us apart…" Goten said as he knelt on one knee.

"Goten, do you think that fusion will help out here?" Trunks asked as he helped Pan from the rubble.

"I don't know, but we can give it a try…" Goten said.

"Then let's do it. Gozan, Lucile, Pan and Bra, try to hold her off while we fuse." Trunks said as his golden aura whipped around him.

"You can count on me Dad!" Gozan said as he raised his power even higher and burst into Super Saiyan 2.

"Alright Daddy and Uncle Goten, we will buy you some time!" Lucile said as she dashed towards the dark silhouette in the distance.

"Do you really think that all of your minuscule powers will hurt us?" A female voice asked.

"Well, the only way to find out is if we fight huh?" Pan said as she dashed towards Lucile.

"Ha-ha, feel free to try, but you are only digging yourself into a deeper grave." The female voice said.

"Goten, now, let's fuse!" Trunks said as they performed a strange series of motions and touched their fingertips together. A brilliant gold light covered the two for a moment and faded as a new warrior stood where the other two had previously.

"Alright demon, you are going down!" Gotenks said as he burst into Super Saiyan 3. His hair instantly became gold, spiked up, and fell to his waist, as his eyes became piercing green. His aura flared into a brilliant gold as lightning rippled through it.

"Oh, a new fighter, Zenku, you can take care of these weaklings while I take care of him…" The female voice said.

"Yes, Devla… I will." Another voice answered as another silhouette dashed over to Pan, Bra, Gozan and Lucile.

"Hmph, do you think that you can match my strength?" Gotenks asked Devla.

"Oh, I can easily do so, but show me what you can do first, perhaps that will make your death less painful." Devla said as she vanished and unleashed an awesome combination of attacks, which Gotenks blocked with some difficulty.

He caught an axe kick on his forearm, threw Devla away from him as he ZK, and reappeared behind her with a flurry of attacks, but Devla easily dodged all of his attacks and blasted him with a red beam of energy. Gotenks crashed with incredible power into another mountain and obliterated it in seconds.

"Gotenks needs our help, let's fuse Pan!" Bra said as they teleported away from Zenku, and he did not follow them, instead, he occupied himself with Gozan and Lucile.

The two female warriors noticed that Zenku did nothing to stop them and took advantage of the situation by performing similar motions to those that Goten and Trunks used. A flash of gold light revealed a new female warrior with blue hair and purple eyes, a burst of bronze light shrouded the two and faded into a golden color as the new warrior transformed into Super Saiyan 3 as well. Her hair was gold, spiky, and rested on the back of her hips, her eyes were a deep sea green and golden aura with constantly flashing lightning encircled her.

"Hey, Gotenks do not take all the fun from me!" She said cockily.

"Parran, well, it is good to see you. Alright, let's split this job, we should be done shortly." Gotenks said.

"Aw, were you too much for my weakling brother? Is that why you came to me?" Devla taunted, insulting Zenku's weakness as well, "You are right though, Gotenks, you will be done shortly, and I will be the one standing, not either of you two." Devla added.

"Hmph, let's see who stands and who doesn't!" Gotenks challenged as Parran rushed in and delivered an awesome combination, but Devla easily blocked all of the hits.

"Oh come on… surely you two are stronger than this?" Devla asked.

Gotenks and Parran did not answer and charged in a joint attack against Devla, catching her off-guard and wrecking her with many attacks.

Zenku, in the meantime, blasted the two teenagers into the ground with an energy burst and ZK to Gozan, "Go… call… friends." He said as he blasted the two once more with a large burst of power.

"What are you talking about?" Gozan asked as he ZK away from Zenku's next attack and fired a blue beam of energy at him, "Take this you foul demon, Kamehameha!"

The blue beam of energy caught Zenku off-guard and blasted him into the ground with a large screen of concealing debris.

Lucile ZK and unleashed a furious combination of attacks that Zenku blocked as he blasted her with another wave of energy.

He ZK behind her and launched a right snap kick into her ribs and a left roundhouse to her shoulder.

"You need more help to defeat her!" He said as he dodged Gozan's next attack and fired a rainbow colored beam of energy at the teenage boy, driving him into the ground with all of his power.

"That is all I will tell you!" Zenku said as he ZK back to Lucile and wrecked her with a powerful combination of attacks, which sent her crashing into the ground near her brother.

"Be gone, Saiyan children!" Zenku said as he powered up a huge energy beam and blasted the two far across the horizon, as he set an energy signal nullifier into his attack. When the cloud of debris and energy faded, the two were nowhere in sight…

Satisfied with his work, Zenku ZK over to Devla and began her fight with the other two warriors.

Devla caught Parran's right leg and brought her close as she rained countless punches into the Saiyan's stomach, making her gasp and cry out in incredible pain. Devla then hurled Parran into the trembling planet's crust, digging a huge thirty-foot deep crater.

"Parran are you alright? Devla, you will pay for this!" Gotenks said as he rushed Devla in a burst of golden energy.

"You should just give up while you are still alive, but I do not think that you really want to live. I will tell you what; you can have your wish. Good-bye, Gotenks, I will see you again in the underworld." Devla said as she concentrated a massive amount of energy into a powerful attack. A huge red ball of energy with black lightning appeared and grew larger with each passing second.

"He-he, see you later, Gotenks, Crimson Death Ball!" Devla said as she hurled the ball at Gotenks, who braked to a halt and fired a massive Victory Cannon at the ball of energy.

Devla smiled, decided to toy with Gotenks for a while, and allowed his energy beam to push her own energy ball very near her.

"Oh my, I think that you are stronger than I thought, Gotenks." Devla said, with mock fear, "Or perhaps not, who can tell?" She added as she added a little bit of force to her attack and balanced the beams.

Gotenks poured more energy into his attack and once more pushed back Devla's energy ball.

"Oh, no, Gotenks, you are so powerful!" Devla drawled as her beam came very near her once more, but she added a bit more power to it and balanced the beams easily, "I think you may actually stand a chance." Devla said as she saw veins pop out on Gotenks' forehead and sweat bead down.

Just then, Parran erupted from the crater and fired a Kamehameha beam into Gotenks' own energy beam.

"Gotenks, I will help you!" Parran said as she put a lot of power into her attack and together the two warriors pushed Devla's ball back to her.

"Oh no, now I am clearly outmatched." Devla said as the beams came within six inches of her and began to shred her clothes, "Am I really outmatched? Nope, I am not, bye-bye you two." Devla said as she put incredible power into her attack and insanely easily sent their beam back to them at incredible speed with awesome power.

The two warriors gave every ounce of energy they had into their attacks, but Devla's power overwhelmed them in a globe of red energy.

The two screamed in agony as Devla's energy consumed them utterly, killing them in one second flat. A massive explosion lanced out and the energy traveled to the planet's core, unleashing a chain reaction that made the world shudder and begin to fall apart.

"Come on Zenku… I would like to find more warriors as strong as they were, that was quite entertaining. I know that we can find more at a planet called Earth. We are still quite some time away from that lovely little planet, so let's get a move on and go on a universal tour, finding warriors like those that we killed here today." Devla said with a satanic smile.

"Of course, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Zenku answered.

"Then let's leave, this planet is doomed and will explode shortly." Devla said as she rested an arm on her brother's shoulder and a blue beam teleported them off-planet…

Gozan and Lucile staggered free from the rubble that buried them, confused and disoriented.

"Ugh, what happened here?" Gozan asked as he helped his sister get free.

"There were two powerful warriors that we had to fight against… Can you sense Mom, and Dad, or Uncle Goten and Aunt Bra?" Lucile asked.

"No, their signatures… they are non-existent…We must tell Tanis, Tenan, and Syris, this will not be good." Gozan said as he pulled out a communications device and rang in Tanis' number.

In a moment, Tanis, Syris, and another girl answered, "Hey, Gozan and Lucile, where are you guys?" Tanis asked.

"We are on some planet… We were fighting against two incredibly powerful warriors with Mom and Dad, and your parents, but they were too strong… Everyone is dead…" Gozan said.

"Even Lucile is dead?" Tanis asked, horrified.

"No, she is right here, but we got to go… this planet is going to explode in a few moments… I will talk to you again later on, sometime. Take care and we will come back as soon as we can…" Gozan said just as the device failed and they lost contact with Tanis and the others.

"No, Gozan, Lucile, can you read me?" Tanis asked into the communications device as Syris worked to restore it, but with no success.

"Damn it, I cannot restore the connection! They are gone Tanis…" Syris swore.

"No, they cannot be!" Tanis cried out as she pounded on the comm.-screen, "Gozan, Lucile, Mom, Dad, Uncle, and Auntie. No, this cannot be happening, not to us, not to them!" Tanis cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Tanis, there is nothing we can do…" Tenan's voice said from the hallway, "The only thing that will do anything is if we kill Devla and her associates…" Tanis' brother said, with darkness in his voice.

"She killed at least four of our team and God knows how Gozan and Lucile are!" Tanis cried as Syris pulled her back from the machine and Tenan hugged his sister, who cried into his arms.

"Tanis, we will make things right…I swear we will." Tenan said as he hugged her even tighter.

"So, is this how things really are?" Catica asked Syris and Bishonen.

"Yes, are you sure that you still want to come with us?" Syris asked.

"One way or another, Devla has to answer for her actions, so I am going, no matter what." Bishonen said coldly.

"I am not going to stay behind and let you guys do all of the fighting, I want to help too!" Catica said as she set herself in fighting stance.

"Then… you will go through hell training with us." Tenan said darkly to the two girls, to show how serious he was, "Are you ready, to fight until you can no longer move, are you ready to face extremes like none of those that you have ever seen before, are you ready to fight to kill? Are you ready to visit hell and return?" He asked, striking fear into the two girls.

Catica hesitated for a bit and then spoke up, "You are darn sure I am!" She said.

"Fine, throw the worst that you have at me, I can handle it." Bishonen smirked.

"Then welcome to hell on earth." Tenan said as he released Tanis and swept out of the door, headed to the HTC.

"Let's go you three." Syris said darkly as Tanis wiped her eyes clear and followed him out of the door.

"Are you really ready for this Catica?" Bishonen asked after the other two left.

"Um… no, I am not ready for this, but I am not about to tell them that!" She said spunkily.

"He-he, me either, but hey, let's go and learn to kick some serious butt!" Bishonen said as she raced Catica to Tenan's HTC.

Now that Devla has made an appearance and determined her plans, will our heroes be ready in time to face her power? What will Gozan and Lucile do, will they get off the planet in time, or are they already gone? You can only find out by reading, Dragon Ball Invasion!


End file.
